1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a table leg, and more particularly relates to a table leg incorporating a linear motion assembly which allows adjustability of the height of a table top supported by the table leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
None.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a linear motion table leg which is adjustable through a vertical range. A linear motion assembly aligns between a base and a mounting plate to which a table top can be suitably secured. The linear motion assembly includes a configured inner tube adjustably aligned substantially concentrically within an outer tube. Arrays of rollers contained in race cages interface between arced surfaces located on the configured inner tube and the inner circumference of the outer tube at 120xc2x0 to provide for rollered triangulated-like coupling of the configured inner tube and the outer tube. One such array of rollers includes split roller assemblies having opposing roller segments which are spring loaded outwardly in opposition to ultimately force the remaining arrays of rollers against the inner circumference of the outer tube to provide contact of tangential nature as well as providing for additional tangential contact between the arrayed rollers and the configured inner tube. A gas spring and an associated actuation assembly provide for vertical positioning of the configured inner tube with respect to the fixed outer tube to adjust the height of an attached table top.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a linear motion table leg having a linear motion assembly located between a base and a table top mounting plate. An outer tube, a configured inner tube, arrays of rollers, a gas spring, a gas spring actuation assembly, a pivot mount and other components comprise the linear motion assembly.
According to an alternative embodiment there is provided a linear motion table leg featuring interfacing and reference maintained between an outer tube and a configured inner tube to prevent rotation about a vertical axis of the configured inner tube within the outer tube. The outer tube includes a bearing race vertically disposed along one interior surface thereof and the configured inner tube includes a correspondingly located bearing race disposed vertically along one exterior surface. A ball bearing array aligns as an interface between the vertically disposed race along the interior surface of the outer tube and the vertically disposed race on the exterior of the configured inner tube. The ball bearing array includes a plurality of ball bearings which are suitably captured by the aligned and opposing bearing races to reference and to prevent rotational displacement between the outer tube and the configured inner tube.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a linear motion table leg having a linear motion assembly.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a linear motion assembly having arrays of rollers interfacing between a configured inner tube and an outer tube which align and guide the configured inner tube within the outer tube.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is tangential contact of one or more roller arrays with the inner circumference of the outer tube and tangential contact with arced surfaces of a configured inner tube.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the inclusion of rollers which are split and forced outwardly from each other along and about an axis.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the inclusion of rollers which are forced by spring action of an array of spring loaded rollers against the inner circumference of the outer tube.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the triangulated orientation of an array of spring loaded rollers in concert with two arrays of solid rollers.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of spring loaded rollers and solid rollers which automatically self-align between an outer tube and a configured inner tube to provide sufficient and stable interfacing therebetween.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention, as shown in an alternative embodiment, is a ball bearing array disposed between opposing bearing races located on the outer tube and the inner tube to reference and to prevent rotational movement of the configured inner tube and the outer tube with respect to each other.
Having thus described embodiments of the present invention, it is the primary objective hereof to provide a linear motion table leg.